1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a push/pull assembly for operating a door, such as a vent door positioned on a roof of a warehouse or other type of large building, wherein the manually operable control is located at a remote position, preferably exteriorally of the building.
2. Background Art
In large buildings such as warehouses or factories where the possibility of a fire or explosion exists, it is desirable to have vent doors or skylights in the roof. The vents are operable to allow for the escape of heat and gasses emanating from a fire or explosion. These vents generally have a heat sensitive latch which releases when the ambient temperature within the building rises above a predetermined level, such as during a fire. An example of such a prior art vent door assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,158 to Shapiro. The Shapiro patent further discloses a ring which would be accessable from the roof of the building to actuate the vent doors to open manually. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,197 to Lyons also discloses a manually operable means located at a remote position from the vent door which is operably connected by a cable to the vent door so that the vent door may be manually opened. However, neither prior art patent teaches a remote control assembly which is operably connected to a latch means which opens the vent doors, nor does any prior art patent disclose a single push/pull action mount for opening the vent doors.